


Small Victories

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hetswap Treat, POV Allison, Survival Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Allison teaches Stiles how to defend himself and in the process she realizes she just might be attracted to him.





	Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chosenfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/gifts).



> I saw your prompts and couldn't resist writing a treat! Takes place sometime during Season 3.

“I’m sorry, but what do you want me to do again?” Stiles huffed, out of breath. He was spread-eagle on the training mat in the gym. She was trying to show him how to get out from under an enemy who tried to pin him to the ground, but this time, when she swept his legs out from under him and pushed him down onto the mat, he hardly struggled. As a result, Allison had him pinned down in barely 30 seconds, her hands holding his arms down and her knees pressed against either side of his thighs. Stiles was looking up at her with his eyebrows scrunched up and sweat beading on his brow, thoroughly confused.

Allison got up, and offered her hand to Stiles instead of answering him. She had already explained this particular exercise several times. He reached up and locked their fingers together, to let Allison haul him up. She tried not to let her eyes linger on his mouth, but she really couldn’t help herself. Clearly, Stiles noticed her moment of weakness. He pulled heavily on her arm, which was the last thing she was expecting. She fell forward, and Stiles stuck out his leg to trip her. As she fell, he pulled her onto her back and then climbed on top of her.

It wasn’t the smoothest maneuver, but it did the trick.

“You realize I could get out of this vulnerable position at any time,” Allison pointed out. She let Stiles grip her arms and hold them against her sides, just to let him feel accomplished. They had been training for nearly forty-five minutes and the guy could probably use a break. 

“No way. I think now it’s time for the teacher to become the student.” Stiles smiled then, big and bright and blinding. His face was mere inches from Allison’s and she could feel his breath against her nose. 

“Not until hell freezes over, Stilinski,” she shot back. She watched Stiles’ eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, and absently started to count his freckles, before she caught herself doing it. The view wasn’t so bad from where she was.

“Oh c’mon, there are some things I could teach you,” Stiles said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Allison laughed as she forced her arms free, pushed against his chest with her forearms, and used her thighs to flip them over. She was back on top and Stiles didn’t so much as blink at the change. He just kept smiling up at her, and Allison started to feel herself get a little breathless.

“Like what, exactly?” Allison pressed. She figured that question could be taken a million different ways, many of them sexual, but she didn’t much mind at the moment. Stiles was the one who started it.

“Well for one, I could help you improve the way you keep track of your weapons.” Stiles said it so casually, like he hadn’t just made a dig about Gerard and all those traps he set in the woods. She and her dad still weren’t sure if all of them had been recovered. Allison pressed her knee up and into his ribcage, just a little bit. He winced, and then realization dawned on his face.

“Allison, I wasn’t trying to call you out. I’m just saying, I know about these cool tracking devices that we could install on your arrows or we could use this numbering system for your guns that I learned about online, or even -” 

Stiles stopped talking mid-sentence when Allison stood up. Her annoyance at Stiles’ insensitivity had passed already, and Allison figured they better get on with the lesson before Stiles stopped talking long enough to notice her staring at his lips. Or his eyelashes. Stiles quickly clamored up off the mat.

“I, uh. Can we be done for the day?” Stiles said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. His white t-shirt rode up a little and Allison’s eyes automatically flicked down to his midriff and the hair that was exposed. She quickly chided herself and looked back up at Stiles’ face.

“Sure. Want to pick this up again tomorrow? I really think you’ve almost got it.” 

“What have I almost got? How to fall down?” Stiles asked with a laugh. He started to bend at the waist in a stretch, and Allison pointedly turned away to roll up the mat.

“No, I mean you can almost get out from under me. You just have to work on leveraging your hips more so that you can get me off balance and get an arm free.” Allison tried to sound encouraging. She knew that the best thing someone could do to improve is keep trying, and she didn’t want Stiles to get discouraged and quit coming to their little workouts.

“Thanks for all your help. I seriously just want to be able to handle myself this year, ya know?” Stiles helped her pick up the rolled up mat and put it against the wall where they found it.

“Yeah, I definitely know that feeling.” Allison walked a little closer to Stiles, her arms crossed over her chest. She felt like a little shoulder touch or high-five might be appropriate, given that they were sort of having a moment. And her fingers were iching to reach out and touch.

But Stiles beat her to it. He pulled her in for a sweaty hug.

“Ah, really?” Allison bemoaned, albeit she didn’t mean it. His masculine smell enveloped her, and she found it comforting. 

“And hanging out with you isn’t so bad,” Stiles said into her hair, ignoring her outburst. Before she had a chance to even register what he had said, her heart skipped a beat.

Huh.

Maybe she was really lucky that Stiles wasn’t a werewolf and couldn’t hear the way her heart pounded in her chest. Maybe she could admit it to herself without having to tell anyone else. Maybe this little secret would be an easy one to keep, at least until the feeling passed.

“You’re not such bad company yourself,” she said teasingly. Her cheek was still pressed against his shoulder. She hoped he didn’t notice the slight tremor in her voice.

He finally pulled away, and Allison reminded herself to breath. 

“Walk you to the parking lot?” Stiles asked with a small smile as he gestured towards the door.

“Lead the way.”

Allison was in big trouble. But at least no one was there to notice her checking out Stiles’ ass as he walked. Small victories.


End file.
